swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Update 2
Game Update 2 Publish Notes, March 13, 2008 'Veteran Reward:' *Added the 57 month veteran rewards: the homing beacon and three new permanent storyteller tokens. When placed in a structure you own, the homing beacon will allow you to land near your house from the space station above your home. You can also choose a storyteller combat NPC to create a boss level enemy to wreak havoc in your event: a Dark Jedi, a Nightsister, or a Tusken. The token is No Trade and reusable with a certain amount of uses per day. 'Entertainer:' *A new instrument called the valahorn has been added to the profession wheel at level 90. This instrument sounds similar to the Kloo Horn. *New commands for creating some fantastic performances using synchronized solos and pauses have been added. *A new /bandpause command has been added. This command pauses specified instruments in the band. Typing /bandpause all pauses all instruments. Typing /bandpause pauses the specified instrument. *A new /bandsolo command has been added. This command causes a specified instrument to play, and all others in band to pause. Type /bandsolo to solo with the specific instrument. *All newly crafted instruments can have customized colors set at crafting time. The following instruments can now be hued when crafted: **Fizzz **Chidinkalu Horn **Mandoviol **Nalargon **Ommni box **Slitherhorn **Traz *Versions of instruments that show their original color are called "classical". To craft the original uncolored version of an instrument, use a classical schematic. *Entertainers now have a fan prop, the Metal Fan, earned at level 70. *Entertainers can now craft more colored props. New draft schematics for four more colors, both right and left handed, for these props have been added: **Glowsticks **Double Ribbons **Mystical Double Ribbons **Sparking Double Ribbons **Single Ribbons **Single Mystical Ribbons **Single Sparking Ribbons **Sparklers *Prop staffs also have new customized color options. Previous staffs can still be crafted with the "classical" schematic. *Dancers can now watch other dancers, and musicians can now listen to other musicians. *Fixed a bug with continuing to animate (and /stopdance or /stopmusic wouldn't stop the animating) when the entertainer entered a duel. If you are dancing and enter combat, you will now stop dancing. *Fixed a bug with being able to place a nalargon with Use, then dropping it to create a second. If you drop the original, the copy is now removed. *Fixed ending of Pop song for the traz, fanfar, and slitherhorn sounding like a xantha. *Fixed Zydeco, Carnival, Pop, and Boogie songs not playing correct xantha sounds. *Fixed slitherhorn, fanfar, and traz intro for Pop sounding like a xantha. 'Medic:' *Fixed an issue that caused Stasis to be removed before the intended time had elapsed. *Added abilities Neurotoxin 4-6 for levels 46, 66, and 82 respectively. *The unarmed expertise tree has been converted to melee, which includes 1 handed weapons, 2 handed weapons, polearms, and unarmed. *Buffs and beneficial abilities have had their range increased to 48 meters. *Kinetic and Energy expertise bonuses have been reduced to 600 from 750. Added an innate armor bonus of 300 in each expertise for a total of 600. *Bacta Bomb, Bacta Grenade and Bacta Infusion should now be usable on friends who are incapacitated. *Area of Effect Revive should now function if a medic targets a corpse while in auto-aim mode. *Fast Attack abilities for medics should show their fly text. *First Responder's set bonus for resetting the cooldown of revives now describes it as the last ability used. *The Fast Attack debuff chance for Blackbar's Doom jewelry set has been fixed. *Heals that perform no healing (zero points healed) should no longer take action or put the ability used into a cooldown state. This does not include heal over time abilities. *Affliction Intensity now increases all medic damage over time attacks by a percentage up to 15%. *Additional target types have been added that are not valid for beneficial effects (most notably familiars). *Evasion now removes the medic from combat if his/her attackers are not bosses. If there is more than one attacker on those targets, the medic will be immune to being attacked by those targets for the duration of the buff. Against bosses, the boss will reduce its aggression towards the medic by half. A 50% to evade chance and 50% to evade value has also been added. *Rheumatic Calamity now does a base damage of 2000 plus a bleed damage over time of 400 each second for five seconds. Rheumatic Calamity will now display a combat log message to the target taking the damage. Rheumatic Calamity cannot strikethrough nor can it be dodged, parried, or a glancing blow. *Rheumatic Calamity damage now displays in combat logs as a combat debuff message. *Burst no longer has a glancing blow vulnerability +3% associate with its buff. Instead, it now has strikethrough vulnerability +5% and critical hit vulnerability +5%. *Flurry now has a damage reduction of -10% (was -3%). *The Traumatize debuff icon on a target now correctly states that there is a temporary immunity to being action drained. *Stasis Self should now be usable no matter how far away your target is. *Swift Heal procedural ability combat log string has been added. *If you are out of range of your target with Bacta Bomb, Bacta Grenade, and Bacta Infusion, you should heal yourself. 'Smuggler:' *The level 50 profession reward pistol should be smuggler only. *Camouflage Ally now functions on incapacitated friends. 'Bounty Hunter:' *Ambush is now properly flagged as a debuff instead of a buff. 'Trader:' *Opening a bag in a hopper in the crafting assembly window now properly opens that bag in the hopper tab. Components and resources inside a bag in a hopper can be used for crafting. *Structure Trader Expertise POB Huge Cargo Hold Schematic now named correctly and no longer increments a collection cargo hold collection. 'User Interface:' *Buffs and debuffs are now displayed separately below the player/target windows. Buffs are no longer limited to two rows of display. *Most buffs can now be removed by right-clicking the buff under your status window. Debuffs can't be removed. *Added an option to turn on/off the "loot icon" that appears on corpses that contain loot. You'll find this option on the Misc tab. By default it is turned on. *The image design recipient "offered credits" text box no longer flickers. *Fixed an issue in the Image Design window where the ridges tab would incorrectly show unusable sliders for Trandoshans. *Fixed an issue that prevented zooming in on the Image Design Recipient window. *Fixed an issue that would cause certain abilities to incorrectly darken the toolbar indefinitely. *The crafting assembly window now shows quality bars for components being accessed from a crafting station hopper. *Fixed a bug that caused individual group members in the group window to be separated. *Ship components inside of a packed house will no longer show up in the Ship Component Management Window. *Using /open on a crafting station will now properly open the station's hopper. *Character Selection: The hover text for the character name has been changed to show the level and profession of the character at last logout. 'Bazaar:' *Items must be unequipped before they can be listed for sale or auction. *You can now enter fewer than 3 characters in the Item Name Filter field in the Vendor/Bazaar window. 'Space:' *Added Koensayr Improved Standard Booster to player ship chassis. *Removed old unused Smuggler Reactive Micro Plating and Illegal Core Boosters from space loot. 'Miscellaneous:' *Gravefeather should no longer spawn inside trees. *All creatures with melee attacks will now play a variety of attack animations. *Krayt attack animation has been slowed down. *Axkva Min heroic encounter: Lelli Hi should now properly exit stealth. *Fixed a bug that prevented buffs from being applied across subserver boundaries. *Fixed a bug with skill mods not re-displaying when you are revived by a player. *Fixed an issue that prevented all move and rotate commands invoked from the radial menu from working at a range of more than 4m. *Fixed collection reward POB chair and lounge furniture so players can actually sit in the furniture. New and old furniture items should now work as intended. *Beneficial actions should have a priority of players over pets, droids, and NPCs. *Flower Bouquets from the Festival of Love are now No Trade and no longer Unique. *The Feather Duster and Flower Bouquet now properly follow prop rules. This means they cannot be equipped in combat and only entertainers can dual wield them. *Using non-damage attacks that buff targets should no longer interrupt the logout progress. *"Find the Smuggler pilot trainer" granted by Vaurok will now complete correctly when you find Dravis. *Free Shot now displays a combat log message. Category:Updates